


Dean Winchester's Declarations Of Love

by zephyryllis (SupernaturalMystery306)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, Tags pertaining to individual fics are in chapters, Unrelated drabbles put together, fics based on songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/zephyryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of unrelated drabbles based off on songs/written while listening to said songs. Basically these have been loosely inspired off of them. </p><p>I don’t care if you like/dislike any of the artists (for ex: One Direction or something similar), I don’t need reviews telling me my "music tastes suck." You can request a song any time you like at <a href="http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com">my Tumblr</a>. </p><p>This is mainly humor, occasionally might have other genres (or if you request). Also, this is Destiel. (If you want anything else you gotta specifically ask.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Black Dress (One Direction)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like these. :) If not, then I can't really help it can I? :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Dean tries to act like a sleaze, #but he's adorable isn't he?, #catcalling

** The Sleaze: **

Dean looks up as the sound of whistles reaches his ears.

He isn’t disappointed.

The hottest twink ever has walked into Singer’s Auto Shop.

Dean knows Bobby will skin his ass if he gets to know what is happening, but this is too good an opportunity to pass up. And so he gets up, wipes his oily hands on his equally oily jeans, and walks over to the newcomer.

“Little trench coat, whatcha doing here?”

The man, _boy_ looks at Dean, head titled, eyebrows creased. Eventually, he speaks, and when he does, Dean does a double take. His voice is so damn _deep_.

“My name is not Little Trench Coat. I am Castiel.”

Dean stops himself from calling him Sasstiel, and plows forth with his ridiculous dialogue.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit late to be here? And after that, going home? How ‘bout you stay here?”

Castiel narrows his eyes, and suddenly Dean finds himself pinned against the wall by a kid half his size. (Not really half, and there is probably only a difference of two or three years between them, but Dean’s pride is hurt and he’s annoyed. Never mind the fact that he was the one who started it.)

“I. Am. Not. Fucking. _Defenceless_.”

 _Fuck_ , of all times to pop a boner, why does Dean have to do it _now_ , when he’s flush against such an attractive _man_.

Being a sleaze is _so not_ worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this sounds rape-y, but it's not. I'm sorry if it wasn't clear.


	2. Drag Me Down (One Direction)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #high school, #football player Dean, #cheerleader Cas, #hints of Dom Cas

**The Elated:**

Dean tracks the path of the ball with his eyes, concentration clear on his face.

Around him, he can hear the cheers and the words of encouragement the audience are throwing at him.

The fate of the game rests on his shoulders now. This is the make or break moment.

He suddenly hears a shout, “Dean, come on, just _do it_!”

 _Fucking shit_ , isn’t that what Castiel was saying last night?! Dean curses at himself. He does not need to be thinking of all that right now.

If he fails to score the goal, his boyfriend won’t put out for a month!

It’s better to play the game well now and have sex later, than think about sex now and not get any for a long time.

But _damn_ , Castiel looks so hot right now, standing among the other cheerleaders so _confidently_.

Dean’s getting hard. Playing is getting hard. _Crap_.

“Dean!” The exclamation brings him out of his reverie, and he sees a ball flying towards his face.

He doesn’t have time to think.

He headbutts it.

 He just headbutts it.

And it goes close enough to Benny, who can kick it towards the goal and score them a point.

Well, Dean didn’t score, but at least he helped, right?

Their supporters’ cheer is a dull roar, because Dean’s attention is focused on Castiel. Castiel, who happens to be wearing something that Dean didn’t expect him to wear under his shorts. What the fuck.

His boyfriend comes closer, and Dean can’t wipe the grin off his face.

He’s smiling stupidly, and as Castiel crosses the final distance, stopping in front of him, Dean picks him up and whirls him around, squealing meaninglessly. So fucking what if he sounds like a teenage girl in love? He’s allowed to sound like that. After all, he _is_ a teenager in love. A boy, though.

Castiel pushes him away though, kicking him lightly in the shins till Dean puts him down, pouting from the treatment.

“We talked about this, Dean.”

And Dean shivers, because yeah, they _did_ talk about it. Castiel had told him to behave.

“It seems that you just like to break the rules, Dean. Maybe you just want to be punished.”

And _fuck_ , he’s saying it all so casually, so fricking _loudly_ (well, he isn’t exactly whispering), and all Dean can think about is how anyone can hear them.

“Tch, Dean.” Castiel says, voice deepening as he turns Dean’s face towards him, stroking his jaw with his hand, “I knew you would win. I had even worn _them_ , just because I thought you could be good and do as I told you; focus on only the game. I had the perfect gift ready for you. But it seems that I overestimated your will to please me. Whatever shall I do with you?”

“Oh, I can think of many things.” Dean says, wiggling his eyebrows, even as he feels his own voice quieten down to a murmur.

He’s elated right now. There’s nothing better than winning a game and then getting his boyfriend to play _another game_ with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated in the form of honest compliments/valid criticism but not in the form of hateeee. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
